Life On Tour
by mooney-996
Summary: Sequel to The Mages! The Mages have just finished their first major tour with All Fired Up and are about to go on their first headline tour! But what happens when they try to keep their relationships intact while on separate tours? Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza and Gale!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! Welcome to Life On Tour! For those of you who are joining me for the first time, this is continuation from the story The Mages so please check that out first before you read this otherwise none of this will make sense! Thank you to all of you who have read my work so far it really means a lot that you want to read more of it!

Anyway please see below The Mages Part 2 aka Life On Tour! Hope you enjoy and I hope you didn't mind the two week wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Fairy Tail. The awesomeness that is Hiro Mashima does! I just own the ideas in my head!

* * *

I am all alone and the silence is deafening. I am lying on my sofa, in my apartment that I have not seen in three months. The reason? I am in a successful band called 'The Mages' with my three best friends and I have just been on a three month tour with an extremely popular boy band called 'All Fired Up'. The tour was a major success except for one small flaw.

I fell in love….

That's right. I fell in love with none other than Natsu Dragneel. The hot sex god that is the front singer and guitarist of 'All Fired Up'. We were friends right off the mark and it developed into a wonderful relationship, until the tour ended and reality settled in, making me realise that I couldn't be with him since we would never see each other. I made myself believe that we would never work because we needed to focus on our careers and having a long distance relationship was not going to work. So in a moment of weakness and cowardliness, I wrote him a letter explaining that I couldn't let my heart break again after falling in love while in a relationship that was doomed to fail once the tour was over.

I have been crying for the past hour or so as soon as I walked in the door. Partially because the tour had just finished but mainly because I had just broken up with Natsu who I was head over heels in love with.

But here he is after banging on the door for over ten minutes straight, making sure that I would answer the door. Damn his persistent nature! Right now he is standing in front of me, all six foot of toned muscle, bright pink hair -which he swears blind is salmon coloured- holding my letter in his hand and a pissed off look on his face.

I am standing in front of him a complete blubbering mess. My clothes are worn and wrinkled from lying crippled on the sofa, my hair straggly, my make up running down my face to go with big bloodshot eyes from crying and darkened panda eyes from lack of sleep from the night before from my revelation. I stand there shocked to see him here of all places. I thought that he would respect my wishes and leave me be. But of course this is Natsu. He never listens to anyone.

"Natsu…" I manage to whimper out.

He holds out the letter in front of me. "What the fuck is this!"

I try and hold my own but my resolve starts to crumble as more tears start to roll down my already sodden cheeks.

Natsu tries again "What the fuck is this Luce" He tries again slower hoping I would register the words somehow.

I try to answer him again. "A letter" I answer and Natsu is seething. Great Lucy! Smart comments are not going to get you anywhere with this guy!

He steadies himself. "I can see that. But why did you write it?"

Manners get the best of me as I realise that he is still standing outside my hallway, probably where everyone else in the building can hear us talking. I open the door wider and step aside. "Do you want to come in Natsu?"

Knowing that the question is rhetorical, he doesn't answer and walks in. I shut and lock the door as Natsu stands in my living room still holding the letter upright in front of him. He waits for me to join in the living room before he continues.

"Well?"

And I can't bring myself to tell him. I look at him and I see the hurt in his eyes and I realise…..he is just as hurt as me. He doesn't want this relationship to end, just like I don't. Seeing him here in my living room wondering why I'm breaking up with him shows what a coward I really am.

"I wrote it all in the letter" I say a little louder.

This was clearly not the answer Natsu was looking for.

"No. I want to hear it from your mouth. Not in some crummy letter. That is not who you are Luce. You do not take the cowards way out and break up with someone in a fucking letter. You have the decency to tell them in person because that is who you are. That is the Luce that I know and love."

I stand there in silence stunned. He wants me to break up with him in person?! What kind of sick person is he! Does he want to drive the stake further into my heart! Doesn't he realise that I will crumble if I do so!

"I…I…." I start but my tears start all over again.

"You see Luce. If you wanted to break up with me, you would have the guts to tell me face to face and you would not be crying right now! Tell me for real why do you say that you want this relationship to end when you clearly don't!" Wow this guy knows me so well.

I eventually calm myself down and start to talk. "Because it wont work long distance. I've been there and done that. It doesn't work."

There you go Lucy. Keep going.

"I don't think that my heart will be able to take you and I having a long distance relationship. I would want to call you every day. I would want to check up on what you are doing daily. I would get paranoid that you may be cheating behind my back. That I would be all wrong for you and change into a different person that I was on the tour. I would not be able to take that I am in a relationship with a guy that I will never see." There. I've said it. It all comes flooding out of me and I feel like a huge wedge has been taken off my shoulders in those few sentences. Now Natsu knows what I feel. I cover my face in my hands to try and stop myself from crying anymore. I am so sick of crying but I cant stop it!

"What makes you think that we won't see each other Luce?" He asks so calmly that it causes me to look up from my face in my hands to him in surprise. Why is he talking about this so calmly?

"Natsu… After the album launch, I will be going on tour again with the girls for six months straight and I will be so busy that I'm scared that I won't have time for you anymore. I don't want to be in that kind of relationship with you." I explain.

"But there are technologies meaning that we can see each other every day. I know it won't be the same, but we can Skype, text, call… the list is endless and honestly, if you're not the one calling all of the time, I will be."

I laugh at Natsu's comment. Only he can make me laugh when I'm sad.

"Please give us another shot Luce. I love you and you love me. We told each other enough times last night that we did so we can't deny it. There is always a way to see each other. Gii-chan said that we can visit you on tour and visa versa." He says walking towards me. I steel myself off but I don't move away when he ends up standing in front of me. He cups my head in his hand and I revel in his warm touch that has kept me company all of this time.

"I promised you that we would find a way and we will. I promised you that I will never let you go and I am a man of my word. I always keep my promises. I have not broken one yet in my life and I don't intend to start now….please Luce. Give us another try." Natsu pleads.

"I…just don't know. I want to…so badly. But I don't want to get hurt and miss you so much that we argue and then break up from the distance."

"Luce… Think of it this way. It's only six months. You do get holidays in between and you will get a few months afterwards off to relax before you go through all of this again with songwriting sessions and recording for the next album. Believe me. Ive done this type of tour before."

The proximity is too much as he looks me directly in the eyes pleading for my last bit of resolve to break. I can feel his breath on me as his warm touch radiates on my face magically drying whatever tears I have on my face.

"Please…Now that I've met you, I can't live without you. I love you" He pleads.

With that statement the last of my resolve breaks and I rush my lips to his reclaiming them as my own with as much love and passion as I can.

We break for a second to gather our breath. It's long enough for me to take my chance. I nod. "Okay"

With that he kisses me again and we are lost to the world once more.

* * *

Say hello to chapter 1! For those of you who carried on from The Mages - you know that I would not keep Natsu and Lucy apart for long! Hope you thought that they didn't get back together too soon. i love my Nalu too much to keep them apart for long!

Please dont forget to review, follow, favourite, PM me, whatever you like!

Love to all! xx


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up later that evening with no concept of the time. The only thing that I can see or hear is my phone ringing on my bedside table. I open my eyes to notice that I am in my bed, under the covers, naked, with… NATSU! I suddenly thought that I had a weird sense of deja vu, but this time I remember what happened and I was happy to see him there! As the phone continues to ring, my mind wanders a little to the previous hours of amazing make up sex as I stare at his quiet sleeping form. I decide to answer the phone before whoever it is hangs up.

"Hello?" I whisper without looking at the phone ID trying not to wake up Natsu.

"Lucy! Are you okay? About half an hour after we dropped you off, Natsu ran out of the bus saying that he needed to find you and we haven't heard from him since. Has he found you? Is everything okay?" I hear Erza screaming at me from down the phone.

I decide to make my way out of the bedroom to leave Natsu to sleep. Until now I hadn't really realised how tranquil he looked while asleep. I grab my dressing gown and make my way to the living room sitting down on the sofa. "Yes Erza. Everything is fine. Natsu found me. There was some issues that had to be sorted that I didn't want Natsu to find out about."

"Like what? Is everything okay between you two?" She asks.

"I hope Lu-chan is okay" I hear in the background.

"Is that Levy with you?"

"Yeah. She is crashing at mine tonight. We were going to ask if you wanted to go out for a drink tonight at Fairy Tail? But if you're busy then it's okay."

"No, no it's okay. We're fine now. Put me on speaker so I don't have to repeat myself." I say.

"Hi Lu-chan!" I hear Levy say over the speaker phone.

"Hey Levy-chan! Is Juvia with you?" I ask

"No. She is staying with Gray tonight but they are coming out tonight for a few drinks. So what happened with you and Natsu?" Erza explains.

I take a deep sigh. "Basically, I had a long think for the last few days on tour about my future with Natsu. I had a moment of stupidity and decided to break up with him in a letter because I was too chicken to do it face to face. He must have read it just as I got off the bus and he raced over here to confront me about it."

"And? How did it go?" Levy asks.

"Well….. he's currently asleep in my bed" I smirk after hearing the girls squeals of delight.

"So silly question, I'm guessing that you guys are still together?" Levy asks.

"Yeah we are. I apologised and he convinced me to give us another try. We agreed that if it doesn't work out while we are both out on tour, then we will end it on mutual terms. Natsu did explain that we do get time off and holidays where we can see him and they can come and see us so it's not like we're not going to be apart for long I don't think."

"That's great Lucy." Erza answers.

"Thanks guys. So what is happening tonight?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"We are going down to Fairy Tail for nine. We'll get our usual spot and the guys are going to join us for a few drinks as our own little after tour celebration. Oh and before I forget tell Natsu that Gray has his stuff since he didn't pick it up when he ran after you. He can get it from him anytime." Erza explains.

"I can't wait. I'll see you guys soon." I hang up and look at the time on my phone. 7 pm. Wow I have slept most of the afternoon! I decide to go back into the room and wake up Natsu. It takes about half an hour to walk to Fairy Tail and I need that hour and a half to get ready and have a decent shower.

I sit down back in my side of the bed and gently nudge Natsu on the arm.

"Natsu…..Natsu…" I coo while nudging him gently hoping that he will stir. His closed eyes start to squint further shut and just when I think he is awake, he rolls over and puts an arm around me dragging me closer to his body so that my back is to his front.

I giggle loudly. "Natsu. It's time to wake up"

He groans. "Don't want to. Sleepy."

"It's only 7 pm Natsu" I say rubbing his hand that is on my stomach holding me in a iron tight grin. "Everyone is going to Fairy Tail for a drink. Do you want to go?" I ask hoping to keep him awake.

He groans and sighs again. "Are you going?" He asks

"Yeah" I answer

"Then I'm coming too" He retorts making me laugh. Even on tour, if I went somewhere, Natsu would follow me. We were rarely away from each other and it was nice to still have that.

"Good. We have to be there in two hours. You need to wake up so I can have a shower and get dressed. You need to change too. Oh by the way, Gray has your stuff before I forget"

Natsu's grip tightens on me. "Can't I just stay here and watch the show?" He teases "And why does Ice-boy have my stuff?"

I laugh "First off, no you I want some privacy while getting changed and secondly Gray has your stuff because you ran off to come and find me before you were dropped off at yours this afternoon"

Natsu just looks at me with amazing puppy dog eyes "Okay" He frowns rolling out of bed, putting his clothes on and slowly walking out of bed to the living room trying to make me feel bad. Not going to happen buster!

An hour later, I am fully refreshed. I have had a perfect shower, my hair is washed, I feel clean and I am in a new set of clean clothes. I walk out of my living room to find Natsu sitting on the sofa watching TV. As soon as I walk in, he looks at me and smiles.

"Hello beautiful" He says walking up to me and giving me a quick kiss.

I giggle. "Hello yourself"

"I missed you"

I roll my eyes "Natsu. I was next door and it was only an hour"

He wraps his arms around me securing me in a hold. "I told you. I am not letting you go. End of" He says with his trademark grin.

I grin back. "I'll hold you to it. Do you want to go back to yours to get changed before going Fairy Tail?"

"Nah. This is clean what I have on and I'm only going to care what you think anyway. Do I look okay to you?"

I take a look at him. He is wearing dark demin straight leg jeans with a black open shirt and a red shirt underneath with a dragon on it and converse. He looked hot! I give him a kiss. "You look fine" I giggle.

"Great let's go" He says grabbing my hand.

As we arrive outside Fairy Tail, we are let in immediately by security. The girls and I used to be regulars and apparently so did the guys! The girls and I manage to find our old table empty at the back of the hall so we sit ourselves down and get the boys to order a few drinks for us while we have a quick catch up.

"How are things with Natsu Lucy?" Juvia asks. "Juvia was worried when she saw Natsu run out of the bus panicking." I blush. Poor Natsu.

I sigh. "Yes everything is fine now. Natsu and I just hit a bump and now we are fine. We're still together"

"That's great! Juvia is so happy for you two!" She said grabbing my hand in an affectionate hold. "This makes things easier for Juvia to tell everyone too"

We look at her suspiciously. What has Juvia not told us?

"Tell everyone what Juvia?" Gray asks as the guys return to their seats. Juvia gives him a knowing look and he nods in acknowledgement. "Ah okay."

"What's Juvia on about Gray?" I ask curious

"Well.." Gray starts looking a little nervous. "I know that it's probably a little to soon for this to happen but because we spent three months together seeing each other everyday and all, I've…. asked Juvia to move in with me -" Gray explains

" -And Juvia said yes!" She shouts interrupting Gray clearly excited about the prospect. "Juvia is going to live with her Gray-sama!"

"Congratulations!" We are said in unison raising our glasses toasting to Gray and Juvia. I smile in pride and joy for the pair. I could not be more happy for them right now!

"So when do you move in?" Levy asks

"In about two weeks. Juvia will be in before the album launch show." Juvia explains.

"We'll all help you move if you want" Jellal offers.

"That's great thanks!" Gray answers giving Jellal a wide grin in appreciation.

"Aww look at us all grown up" Erza says causing us to look at her confused.

"Well.." She answers "Before the tour started, none of us had relationships, the girls and I had not had a big break, let alone a tour and an album coming out, and now, we are all in relationships, Juvia and Gray are moving in together, we have an album coming out and we are going our first headliner album release tour. A lot has happened in three months and this is only the beginning of our careers!"

There was a round of agreements and clinking of glasses. With that, we settled down for the night sitting, chatting and drinking until the early morning talking about anything and everything just like we had always done on tour when given the chance. Inside I sigh and decide to appreciate the night.

A lot may have already happened but things for us all are just getting started!

* * *

Hello all! Chapter number two is up at last! I'm so excited at the response I have had just from the first chapter coming up! Thank you all so much for your support! I hope this story reaches your expectations as it comes out every sunday! I loved writing The Mages and I love writing this one already! I was even away on holiday this week and I couldn't get away from it thinking of ideas for the story! haha

This chapter seems like a nice bit of fluff but it does have relevance later on in the story. Please review, follow, favourite, PM me, anything you like! I love all of your support and I hope that now that I have had a week away, I can write another few chapters in a night (personal goal!)

Usual stuff: I don't own anything to do with Fairy Tail! If I did Nalu, Gruvia, Gale and Jerza would be very much alive right now! Mr Mashima owns everything to do with Fairy Tail and I want him to stop taunting us with obvious Nalu, Gruvia, Gale and even Jerza moments and make them happen already!

See you next Sunday!


	3. Chapter 3

Life was just beginning to settle down again after the tour. It has been two weeks since we all got off that tour bus but, expect from the fact that we dont perform every night anymore, it felt like we had never left! We all kept in touch with each other on a daily basis, Natsu practically lived in my apartment with me because he claimed to like my apartment better and that my bed was 'the best ever' plus we all helped Juvia moved into Gray's house - yes HOUSE!- yesterday. His place is amazing! It had two large bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large living room and dining room, a room for his instruments and even he even had his own games-room with a pool table and a pinball machine! His house was the ultimate bachelor pad..until Juvia moved in yesterday of course. The size of it kind of reminded me of my parent's house before I left but it was not as big. His house feels quite homely despite the ice-blue walls and tall ceilings.

It was nice to see them two so happy. Poor Juvia never really hit the jack pot when it came to love since people were put off by her talking in the third person all of the time. They never overlooked it. She did try once to talk in the first person and that was the weirdest thirty minutes of our lives! I'm just glad that Gray looks after her and looks past the third person talking and the clinginess she has with him. It's quite adorable to watch really.

Speaking of clinginess, I'm currently sitting at home having a rare moment without Natsu in my apartment. It is quite nice as I don't miss him trying to trash my house every two minutes and then try to make it up to me with apology sex. I decided to try and work on my novel some more while he was gone. Before I wanted to be a musician, I wanted to be a writer. I'm under another name so it won't affect my musical career. I've just got to a pinnacle moment when my mobile rings breaking my train of thought.

Frustrated with my interruption, I take a deep breath and answer the phone with my most calm 'hello'.

"Lucy! It's Mira-Jane! How has your time off been?" I smile happy to talk to her but I'm secretly laughing in my head knowing that this will be about work.

"It's been relaxing. How about you?" I ask out of politeness.

"Sadly not as relaxing as you I'm afraid. But I've called you to say that your album launch has been confirmed! It is in two weeks so you need to meet up with the girls today and work out an hour long set that is acceptable."

I jump out of my seat "That's great! Thanks for letting me know Mira-Jane! I'll call the girls now!" I hang up and call the girls over for an emergency meeting. We spent the rest of the night writing and making up a set list for the album launch while laughing and drinking. It reminds me of old times before the tour where we were writing a smaller setlist for locals gigs that we were playing.

The two weeks that we had to prepare for the album launch went by in a flash! From the amount of meetings, press releases, promotion, interviews and practicing we did, I was surprised that I managed to see the boys at all! Ever since we had been back both of the bands had their own separate things to do in terms of promoting the band and our own albums. Last week we heard the album charts on the radio and it turned out that the boy's album was number one! We had a massive party that night to celebrate at Gray and Juvia's place and it was amazing! It was a great way of letting off steam since we all were working a lot lately. It was so nice to watch that night as everyone was being lovey-dovey with their respective other halves as well since we all were together for quite a while. We all agreed that we would have one last night together before the girls and I went on our album tour and the boys went on their promotional tour. Whenever the subject of either tour comes up it is always a somber moment. Don't get me wrong, we all can't wait to get onto the tour, but it's just the fact that we will be leaving the boys behind. We all consider ourselves lucky that we got an extra month with each other before we go out separate ways for six months (three in the boys case since we are doing two tours in one)

That morning, I am woken up by Natsu who stayed over the previous night. He was very sweet and woke me up with a nice cup of tea but he got on my nerves very quickly getting really excited asking me how I was feeling and telling me about what it was like on his first album launch gig. I know that he is trying to help but….he seriously isn't. I end up lying in my bed for over half an hour trying to get myself mentally prepared for today. I try and think of the structure of the day, what was going to happen, what did I need and what songs were we going to play. I thought of things like this until my insecurities decide to get the best of me and out of nowhere I start to think of every possible situation of what will happen tonight, but they get worse and worse as I just sit there drinking a now extremely cold cup of tea. I realise that I am bringing myself in a panic and I try to reassure myself that we will be fine. I manage to calm myself down and I sit with Natsu at the table eating while he is telling me all of his stories but I am somewhere else lost in my thought. My nerves that normally hit just before I hit the stage but they have decided to come up early today and inside my head I am freaking out! I try and think of ways that I can run away and escape from this. Shall I go abroad? Shall I take Natsu? We can just run away together and no one will ever find us! We can go and find Igneel together over the world. But I know deep down that I just can't do that to the girls so I sit there and listen before I decide that I just needed my own time today. Natsu soon starts to notice my mood and stops his rambling.

"Lucy are you okay?" He asks

I just nod. I am not particularly in the mood to talk while my inner thoughts are plaguing me like this.

"No you're not what's wrong?"

I shake my head. I really don't want to talk to Natsu right now. I try to stand up to walk away but Natsu grabs me and throws me into a hug holding onto me tight.

"What is wrong Luce. I'm worried now"

Again I shake my head. I don't want to tell him. I know that after what happened here a while ago, he has seen all sides of me, but I don't want him to see the side where I am scared again. The last time that I was scared I broke up with him and I don't want him to see that side again and neither do I. I am not going to tell him. I will not tell him that I am freaking out about tonight being a failure!

"Luce. Whatever is bothering you, you know that you can tell me right?

I nod my head. Good. Silence is good. Head actions are all that I can manage right now and I don't really want to say anything anymore.

"I was like this on our first album launch" I hear Natsu chuckle as he kissed my hair.

My eyes widen while hidden in his chest. How does he know what I am feeling right now?

"I was so scared that night that I kept everyone out. I didn't want anyone knowing that I was scared. Everyone else was so calm around me that I thought that I shouldn't show it so I didn't look like a wuss. So instead of telling anyone, I hid and I couldn't handle the pressure. Gray was the one who snapped me out of it by telling me that he was terrified too. We talked about it and got it all off our chests over a beer. After that I felt so much better. I was still nervous don't get me wrong, but I took Gray's advice and every day since I have been riding off the nerves. I'll tell you something Luce, I use the nerves to my advantage and since that night I have been so different on stage. I have felt more free since. That's why I don't care when I am on stage. I forget myself for an hour and just play music. I know that you girls do it too. I've seen it. You all are so amazingly lost in the music and it's great to watch. It shows how passionate you all are about what you do."

He pulls my head up to meet mine with his finger under my chin.

"Ride off the nerves and enjoy the show. All you have to do is just change your nerves into energy and believe me you will be fine. Everything will be fine. All you have to do is just wait until you walk onto that stage and then it will all be okay. This advice also goes for your first night on your album tour too. Once you lose yourself for your set and you walk off, everything will be alright and it will all be over. Just think to yourself that it is another night on tour and you will be fine"

He wipes his thumb over my cheek wiping away tears that I didn't know were falling down my face.

"I love you" I blurt out before I can stop it. He smiles and he watches me physically relax and he kisses me like there was no tomorrow. It was like he was trying to tell me that everything was going to be alright in that one kiss despite his pep talk earlier.

And right in that very moment I believe him.

* * *

Hello chapter 3! Thank you all that have read, reviewed, followed and favorited this so far! I love that ive had amazingly positive reviews so far and i hope ya all like what i have to offer with this chapter and later on!

dont forget to let me know what ya think! please review (i do reply!) follow, favorite, Pm, whatever!

Disclaimer I dont own anything to do with fairytail. im only borrowing the ideas for this fanfic from hiro mashima!


	4. Chapter 4

MiraJane organises a car to come and pick us all up and take us to the venue. The boys were scheduled to play as our support act so they came with us. The hall that MiraJane booked looks amazing! It looks like an underground nightclub! It's not like the venues that we play on tour but this is more of our scene. I think MriraJane did that so that we would feel more comfortable. Walking into the room that we are playing in, I notice the black walls covered in stickers of bands that have been here before, I see an all black stage up the very end with black curtains with our logo on them and I turn around to see a large bar behind us. It looks amazing! It really fits the album that we created in the studio not so long ago. I hear footsteps behind me and I see the girls come in and gawk with me at the enormity of the room and the situation at hand. We are actually standing in the room that we are going to be playing our album launch at!

We stand there for a while just watching the technical crew building and setting the stage for the night. It's around 3 pm by this point and the actual gig starts at 7 pm meaning that we have time to kill. MiraJane and the boys eventually find us and we are transported to the backstage area since the press were starting to make their way into the venue to set up their equipment early.

We all sit there for a few hours just chatting like we used to do on tour but tonight I am just not feeling it. I know that Natsu told me to ride off the nerves but this is starting to get too much. I check my watch and notice that we have two hours until All Fired Up have to be on stage. Usually by this point the boys would be getting ready, but it was very weird seeing that they were still hanging with us. I guess that the pressure has now been turned 360 and it's our turn to now panic.

I manage to sit there for about half an hour before it all gets too much and I walk out, feigning to use the toilet and I manage to find a fire exit that has clearly been used by the crew as a smoking area. I can't take it any longer and I run as fast as I can when I see that door open slightly and I am welcomed by fresh cold air into my lungs. I take long heavy breaths of this amazing air and I start to somewhat calm down. I start to pace and it makes me feel better. It's silent. It's peaceful. I now have time to think with no one-

"Are you okay Luce?"

Oh for fuck sake! Can't a girl panic in peace! I turn around to have a go at the voice interrupting my breakdown but I change my mind when I notice that Natsu is behind me. We just look at each other, nothing needing to be said. I know what I needed to do… so I wrap my arms around him and hold on tight not letting go in the slightest. I take a deep breath and I decide to face my fear head on.

"I'm scared Natsu."

"Why? I thought that we covered that this morning?"

I shake my head "What if no one turns up tonight? What if we muck up our set? What if we go on tour and nobody shows up there, what if no one buys our album, what if we fail and get dropped by our label, what if the tour is a bust? What if I lose you after all of this because I'm gone all of the time? What if-"

"Stop Luce!" I hear Natsu stopping me mid sentence.

"You're just panicking. None of that is going to happen tonight. You are going to have a fantastic night! You are going to love this and remember this for the rest of your life! Believe me. I've been there and I can tell you now that it was the best night of my life before meeting you."

I hug him tighter and hide my face into his chest thinking that if I can hide, I won't have to do this.

"I already told you this is natural. How about this. Think of it as a normal gig. Don't think about the people there, don't think about the situation, think about it as a normal gig. You and the girls are playing tonight like we are on tour. I will be at the side like I always was on tour and if you need me I will be there."

I smile and hug him even tighter.

"Okay. You're kind of suffocating me now, you're gonna have to loosen your grip a little" He jokes. I loosen my grip and laugh "Sorry"

He strokes my back softly with his hand. "There's the girl I fell in love with" He says giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Remember. I'll always be here. I promise. Just say to yourself. It's just another gig."

I pull away from Natsu while holding onto his arms still and start to chant slowly to myself "It's just another gig on tour. It's just another gig"

Natsu smile "Excellent. Now, I have an hour until we have to be on stage. Promise me you will be there like usual?"

I nod enthusiastically and we walk back to the backstage. We arrive back hand in hand and Natsu finds a chair while I sit on his lap. I spy Erza who is sitting next to Jellal and she mouths to me 'are you okay?' to which I nod. Natsu seems to notice this and he twines out hands together and gives me a kiss on the cheek before returning to the conversation he was having with Gray, Gajeel and Jellal.

Half an hour later the boys were asked to leave by Makarov to get ready. As we all say goodbye to the boys, we are left in their significant spaces.

"Well…. not long now" I start breaking the silence.

"I know. Can you believe it? Our first album launch!" Levy shouts

"Honestly girls, I just want to thank you all. I couldn't have done this without any of you. I love you all" I say fighting back threatening tears.

Erza grabs my left hand while Juvia grabs my right hand. Levy, Erza and Juvia link together and we break the silent bonding into fits of giggles, hugs and crying on my part. "And we love you too Lu-chan!" Levy shouts back.

It was not long before MiraJane grabs us for the boys set. As always they are amazing! Nothing was ever going to stop them playing the best that they could. They even played that new song that they dedicated to us on tour and once again we were in floods of tears! So much so that we have to retouch our make up at the side while they were still playing. They only played for half an hour before Natsu grabbed the mic once more.

"Well that's us for now but we are not the ones that you are here to see. There are four lovely ladies who, as you all know, we are very fond of currently standing in the wings waiting for us to come off so they can play for you all! We have recently spend three amazing months with them supporting us on our previous tour and honestly it has been a privilege to watch them grow into amazing performers. So much can happen in three months and we all agree that they were the best. We feel so honoured to play for them tonight at their first album launch night, so may I introduce Lucy, Levy, Erza and Juvia, it's THE MAGES!"

With that we all run on stage, hug the boys politely while Natsu whispers to me '"I love you. Go get them" and grab our instruments. I place my guitar strap over myself, position the guitar just right, grab the microphone once I get a nod from the girls saying that they were ready and speak into the microphone.

"Give it up for All Fired Up! That was a fantastic set! Like Natsu said, we are The Mages and tonight for you we are going to be playing for you the tracks from our album. I hope you like there here is the first track."

And like that, my fear is gone and we are lost to the music.

* * *

well thats all for now! hope ya liked this chapter! there is a lot more to come!

like always i own nothing to do with fairytail its all mr hiros idea except from my storyline!

please dont forget to comment follow and favourite! every one is important to us fanfic writers! They keep us all going and wanting to write more for you lovely people!

thank you for all of the reviews so far! If there is anything you want to see in this fic let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

"That set was amazing Lucy! I can't wait for your album to come out!" A random woman from the audience says to me. I smile at her, thank her and I am moved on to another person to meet. This night is amazing! I have not stopped all night! The set went fantastically well. It was the best that we had ever played and everyone that I could see in the audience was having a great time, plus Natsu kept his promise like he always did. All of the boys stood in the wings watching us play our set singing along to all of the words just as loudly as we were singing them. As soon as we were done, I thanked everyone for coming, we ran off stage and immediately fell into the arms of Natsu and the others in a mass group hug. We were sweating, probably smelling awful and riding off the rest of the adrenaline that we had in our systems but we didn't care. We were in complete heaven. Natsu kept a tight hold on me while my body shook from the adrenaline rush calming down in my system. This was the biggest thrill of my life even though I have played large arenas!

Natsu was completely right! This is officially the best night of my life! I don't think that I am ever going to top this night! The next thing that I know I am dragged by MiraJane around the room along with the girls to different members of the press asking me about the experience tonight and information about the album that I hadn't divulged on stage. It was a very surreal moment and we all grabbed each other's hands to make sure that this was all real!

At one point during the night Natsu finally caught up with me and held my hand for as much of the time as he could. Naturally the questions soon turned from the album to questions about mine and Natsu's relationship but Natsu was very clever and managed to bring in the album everytime a question was asked. It definitely showed that he had been doing this for a while.

After about an hour or two, Mira-Jane grabs us all again and we were dragged into the backstage area where we are told to get dressed again into party gear that she had provided for us! After 30 minutes or so the four of us walk out together and into a throng of photographers dying to get our photo as a group. As we stood there having our photos being taken, I notice Natsu and Gray standing together talking in what seems to be a very private conversation. I inwardly wonder what it is that they are talking about but I can't quite work it out. It's definately not like them both to be that close together in conversation. All I really see is Gray looking at Juvia while Natsu is looking at me while whispering to Gray about something causing him to smile and nod.

As the night progressed and we have spoken to everyone that we need to, the place gets turned from the showcase into the after party. A DJ sets up his equipment and almost immediately after he starts playing, the room starts to move with people dancing. The drinks are flowing and all of us are dancing together having a great time. Almost around midnight, I watch as Gray pulls Juvia to one side and we all watch them walk around hand in hand to the backstage room. Natsu is grinning widely while holding onto me. He looks like he is as excited as a child waiting for christmas to happen. I look at Jellal and Gajeel as they look at the pair as if they are nervous. What the hell is going on! I look at the girls and they all have the same look as me. I turn to the boys and give them the same look.

"Guys what is going on?" Jellal just looks as me passively while Gajeel smirks at me.

"Just wait for it Luce" I hear Natsu say into my ear. Suddenly out of nowhere I hear a scream and someone running towards us. My first reaction is that it is a fan running towards us and I almost turn to Natsu to grab him and run. Luckily I don't as I instantly see blue hair and the unmistakeable scream of Juvia running towards.

"MIIINNNNAAAAAAA!" She shouts running immediately into Erza's arm in a death grip hug. Juvia is crying as she hugs Erza and Levy and I run to her to see if she is alright.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" I ask panicked

"What's happened?" Levy asks me.

Juvia doesn't need to speak. All she does as Gray approaches behind her grinning like a madman is release her grip on Erza, wipe away her tears with her right hand and hold her left hand out showing us a perfect princess diamond cut platinum engagement ring on her fourth finger. It only takes seconds for it all to sink in and us four girls are screaming and hugging each other to death while Natsu, Gajeel and Jellal hug Gray congratulating him.

Photographers swarm us again as the news of Gray and Juvia's engagement spreads like wildfire around the room. All of the eyes are immediately on all eight of us as we are handed glass after glass of champagne toasting to the new engagement and the album launch. MiraJane and Makarov join us in the celebrations as we work out way through four bottles of expensive champagne before the hour is up!

We continue to dance the night away as we celebrate over and over again what an amazing night it has been. It reaches around 2 am when the crowd starts to thin out and we decide to make a move aswell. Natsu was right. Tonight was a night that I will never forget!

Apparently Gray had been planning to pop the question since he asked Juvia to move in with him! I am so happy for them and it makes me realise how happy I am in my relationship with Natsu.

As we all make our way out of the hall, we wait outside while we wait for Natsu to get my coat. I grab Juvia into yet another hug letting whatever alcohol I've consumed take effect.

"I'm so happy for you Juvia. I can't believe this has happened!" I say holding onto Juvia's arms.

"Juvia know. Juvia can not believe it either! Gray-sama has proposed to Juvia! Juvia is so happy!"

We continue to stand outside talking about weddings when an older man approaches us.

"Excuse me?" The man says interrupting our conversation, making us all turn to see him. "I was wondering if you could help me. I'm trying to look for someone that I was told was here."

I hear Gray, Jellal and Gajeel gasp as they take a full look at the person there. He looks about in his late 30's, early 40's. He is tall, sleek, dressed in a black suit and the most distinguishing of all, he has bright red hair. It was almost as bright as Erza's. As I caught a glimpse of his face I seem to recognise him from somewhere but I'm not sure where.

Gray, Gajeel and Jellal start to suddenly panic. "You have no right to be here" Gray snaps at the man.

"Gray-sama" Juvia protests.

"Juvia go to the car. We will see you there. Erza, Levy, Lucy you too. Just go into the car" Gray says cautiously. For a second or two, we don't move but we start to move slowly as the boy's looks grow fiercer.

"Why are you here?" Gajeel asks somewhat menacingly. Again we almost want to protest but this time we don't say anything.

The man sighs. "You know who I am then" He says in a low gravelled voice.

"Of course we know. You are not seeing him. Not after all of this time" What are they on about? He is not seeing who? And before my questions are answered, I see Natsu walk out with my coat, pauses when he notices the boys, turns to look at the man standing there and freezes.

"Igneel…."

* * *

AAAAH! I've been waiting for this chapter to come out and Im so excited that its finally here! What do you think? Was Gray and Juvia's engagement too quick? How do you think Natsu will react to Igneel coming back?! Please comment and let me know! Dont forget to follow or favourite aswell if you havent already!

I own nothing to do with fairy tail! I just love it! (SPOILER IF YOU ONLY WATCH THE ANIME!) I ultimately fangirled when Gray shouted 'Not a chance' protecting Juvia in the new manga! GRUVIA ALL THE WAY :D!

Food for thought below for manga readers...Spoiler (again) below if you only watch the anime! Don't read if you don't want to know!

Who else here has seen the title of the next manga chapter! OMG Gray has got to be silver's son! If not Hiro has thrown us off the scent and it could be one of two things:

1) Silver is actually Gray's son from the future (Mashima has done time travel before and he can do it again)

or

2) the other men that natsu and gajeel are fighting are actually the human versions of Igneel and Metallicana (Like Polyuscia is for Grandeeney)

Food for thought... Let me know your theories before next week and let's see who is right! I can't wait!

Also aswell... is anyone else screaming at the tv screen "that's future lucy" at the end of the opening song of the anime or is it just me? Natsu does that pose with future lucy..not current lucy and it is driving me crazy that my mates who have not read the manga think it is current lucy GAH!


	6. Chapter 6

Holy fuck! That's Igneel? This is Natsu's father? The very man that abandoned Natsu as a teenager to survive on his own without any contact at all? How dare he turn up! Anger starts to boil in me as I join in the stares that the boys are making towards him.

Natsu starts to make his way towards Igneel but Jellal stops him.

"Think about this before you do this Natsu" Jellal warns. But this is clearly in one ear and out the other, as Natsu continues on and without saying another word, gives my coat to Jellal, walks over to Igneel and punches him straight in the face causing him to fall onto the group.

We all stand there shocked as we realise what has just happened. Natsu has just punched his father in the face! Igneel starts to get up shakily and nurses his jaw.

"Okay I deserved that" He starts

"Where the fuck were you!" Natsu shouts at him. Igneel doesn't reply. "You left me alone when I was 13, without warning, with no notice and I hear nothing from you! Nothing! No phone call, text, email, appear at my door, face to face chance meeting in the street nothing! I had to go through school alone, I had to have a job to pay the bills when it wasn't even legal to! I had to depend on myself when I needed you the most. I needed you so where the fuck were you! Why are you here!" He screams. I have never seen Natsu this angry. In comparison to the argument that we had at my apartment, this is nothing. This is sheer anger and it is shaking me to my core. I hear Juvia whimpering into Gray's chest while he is trying to comfort her, the same with Levy and Gajeel and Erza and Jellal. I know that I need to get to Natsu to calm him down but right now I don't think that he is in the right frame of mind for me to be near.

Igneel finally speaks after a moment of silence. "I wanted to find you. I wanted to see you"

Natsu looks at him with pure disgust waving his arms around in pure anger. "What for? You never cared about me before so why now? Is it money? Are you in some sort of trouble? Was it the fact that I'm well known now that you can think that you can make a buck or two selling your story? What is it Dad? What is it that you need to see me for?"

"What the hell is going on here!" I hear Makarov shout as we see him running towards Natsu with MiraJane in tow.

"Gii-chan….." Natsu starts "This lowlife you see before me is my father." He then directs his talk to Igneel pointing directly at him. "I searched everywhere for you! I asked around everywhere where you might be! I wanted to know why you left and now that you are here…..I don't think I honestly give a shit anymore. It's taken you too long to find me! I've been touring the country for 5 years with my band! I have made national papers, tv, radio and not once have you shown any want to find me! Not once did I ever see you, hear that you were around and be aware that you honestly cared."

"But Natsu, son, I-"

"You don't get to say those words to me! I am not your son. I never was in the first place so why does it matter now!" I watch the tears pour from his eyes as he starts to break down.

Igneel pleads again "Natsu…I'm-"

"I thought that if I ever found you, I would be happy to see you. Now that I have I am just furious. I realised a long time ago when I was sitting in the flat we stayed together in, starving since I didn't know how to cook, tired from working a long job while trying to complete my school work and barely scraping rent, that I don't need you and I never will. I have my nakama now. Without them, I never would have survived. I have my friends, my manager who I consider my Gii-chan and my girlfriend and not one bit of that involves you so just fuck off out of my life. I am done with you!" He starts to walk towards the car and I follow him. Igneel continues to call for him in the background while Natsu makes his way into the car followed by the rest of us and MiraJane and Makarov are left to handle Igneel. I sit next to Natsu in the car as the doors close and we are driven in silence back to our respected houses.

Natsu and I are dropped off at my place last as we say good night to everyone in turn as they leave the car. Natsu has been deadly silent throughout the trip and I manage to grab his hand and entwine it with mine slowly stroking my thumb over his hand to show that I am with him.

We make it up to my apartment and while I shut the door, Natsu makes his way to sit down on the sofa, bending over resting his elbows on his bent knees, his head in his hands. I lock the door and make my over to him crouching down in front of him, placing my hands on his arms that are on his legs slowly rubbing them in support.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask sullenly. I don't really know what to say at this point. It's almost 3 am, we are tired, tipsy, running off the high that it was the album launch performance, Gray and Juvia's engagement and the encounter with Igneel.

Natsu slowly shakes his head. "I completely blew it"

"What?" I ask confused.

He continues to slowly shake his head "I have been looking for Igneel for years and out of no where he comes to find me and I blow it!"

I rub my hands up and down slowly his arms to try and comfort him. "You were angry Natsu. It's natural to feel like that after what happened to you. He even said that he deserved it when you punched him in the face. Especially since you were not prepared."

Natsu takes a deep sigh and looks at me. We both stare at each other as I see the hurt and the pain that this man caused Natsu, especially tonight after seeing him for years.

"I actually saw him Luce." Natsu speaks softly. His demeanour changing completely from angry to sad in one hit. His shoulders start to shake in shock as I place my hand on his face cupping it while stroking his cheek with my thumb. I nod. "I spoke to him. I told him all of things that I wanted to say for years." There is a small pause as I notice tears starting to fall gently from his face. I try to catch them but there was no stopping this.

"I got to see my Dad again" He put his hands over his face to hide his shock and his silent sobs. "I saw Igneel" He says again, his sobs growing louder every time he repeats "I found him and I blew it".

With that I grabbed him and enveloped him in my arms holding onto him tight. His arms are engulfing me now as his sobs turn into full on howls as he lets go of years of hurt, wonder and loneliness because of Igneel. All I do is stroke his back and whisper to him words of comfort.

It wasn't long before Natsu has fallen asleep in my arms while still crying. I manage to place him slowly onto my sofa and put a blanket over him. As he readjusts himself on the sofa I make my way to my kitchen and pull out my phone and dial a rarely used number.

As the phone rings, I check on Natsu who is luckily still asleep on the sofa not realising that I am gone. I am brought back to the phone as the person answers.

"Lucy? Is everything okay?"

"Makarov. I need to ask you something"

'Sure what is it. Is Natsu okay?"

I pause. "He's…dealing. Look I need you to do something for me."

* * *

Hmm what do you think Lucy wants Makarov's help with? Did you like how Natsu reacted to Igneel? I hope that I got the scene right! If you were in Natsu's case, would you react the same?

Thank you to all of you who are reading, following, favouriting this fanfic! I am so happy that you all like it and it gives me more want to write even more! I am currently writing chapter 12 as we speak thanks to your wonderful comments so there is loads more of this fanfic to come! I'm so proud of this fanfic and it's prequel! Please read the other ones that I have written! I would love to know what you think! I have multiple ideas in the pipeline too once this one is done :D

usual stuff: I dont own anything to do with fairy tail! I just love it and ship Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza and Gale and waiting for Mashima-sensei to hurry up and make them real and also reveal that Silver is Gray's son already! (and maybe ship secretly Gratsu a little too :P)

Love to all! xx


	7. Chapter 7

Please make sure that you have read The Mages before you read this fic! A lot of the stuff in these chapters are related to the previous fanfic!

* * *

I wake up to my alarm the next morning to find that Natsu is watching me sleep. Sometime after my phone call with Makarov, Natsu woke up and I managed to climb him into bed with me for the rest of the night.

I moan and smile "Morning"

"Morning yourself." He says snuggling into me kissing me on the neck. "Why have you set your alarm?"

My eyes pop open as I look at my still buzzing phone and I check the reminder I put on my phone last night. 'Talk to Natsu'. I look up to him and take a big breath. This could go one of two ways.

"I have a proposition for you" I start. Natsu just stares at me blankly.

"Don't get mad at me but I rung Makarov last night"

That got his attention. "What! Why?"

"After last night I was so worried about you so I rung him to see if there was anything that he could do. You felt so guilty last night with how you left things with your father so I wanted to give you the opportunity to make that right now that the initial shock is over."

Natsu looked back shocked but strangely quite reserved. "Okay….."

"Makarov saw how upset you were when you left and apparently Igneel left his number with him just incase you ever changed your mind in finding him again"

Natsu starts to shake his head. "Why would he do that! After the way that I treated him, why would he even try!"

"Because I think deep down, Igneel knows that you are actually a kind hearted man who was not dealing with a difficult situation well. Anyway. I talked with Makarov and he said that he was willing to grant you today to meet Igneel to straighten things out if you wanted to. It's completely up to you. You don't need to speak with him. I can ring him or Makarov can if you want. What do you think?"

I could see that this was all milling over in Natsu's mind pretty rapidly. I could see his inner demons battling against each other as he was weighing up whether he should or should not meet Igneel. We sit there for about five minutes in silence before Natsu speaks again.

"Okay...But only if you call him. I don't want to be speaking to that bastard if I don't have to."

I nod. "Sure"

"And you have to come with me."

I look at him confused "Are you sure?"

Natsu nods. "You already know what I am like when I am around him. I want you there to calm me down if I get too pissed off and I swing for him again."

I grab my hand into his and nod "Okay." I say knowing that this was my way of supporting him.

After a long conversation over the phone, we agree for Igneel to come to my apartment. That way this proved to Natsu that Igneel really did want to talk to him. Watching the clock was the worst way to pass the time while Natsu was burning a hole in my carpet pacing up and down it manically.

"Natsu, you need to calm down."

He continues to pace. "He said that he would be here in ten minutes. I don't know what to say to him still"

I stand up from the sofa that I am sitting on and grab him hands effectively holting him in his pacing. "You will be fine. You don't need to work out what to say to him. You need to listen to him now. You have had your say. Now it is his turn"

He nods and kisses me. "I love you Luce"

I smile. "I love you too"

BANG BANG BANG. We both stop and stare at the door. Natsu starts to shake as his nerves kick in, so I sit him down on the sofa while I answer the door. I open it to find a better groomed version of the man that I met last night, except from the large black eye from where Natsu punched him. Inside I smirk thinking that he deserved it.

"Hello Mr Dragneel" I say, my manners get the best of me. There are many things that I would like to say this man and believe me that was not one of them.

He nods to me. "Good morning Lucy."

"Please come in." I gesture with my hands to welcome him in. As I shut the door, he removes his shoes and his coat to reveal a black pinstripe suit with a white shirt and black tie. I gesture for him to sit on the sofa opposite Natsu and I sit next to Natsu grabbing his hand for support. Natsu is currently looking at Igneel like he has seen a ghost. He is deathly white and is trembling from fear, but he seems to calm slightly when I start to stroke my thumb over his hand.

Igneel coughs to start his sentence. "Hello Natsu."

Natsu just nods, not sure what to say to him.

"Are you happy for me to still be here?" I ask Natsu to which he grips my hand tighter and nods his head.

"I guess that you are Natsu's girlfriend?" Igneel asks me

"Yes. We've been dating for a while. I was in the support act for Natsu's band on tour" I say trying to start some sort of conversation, knowing full well that my part of the conversation was completely pointless. This is meant to be Natsu's conversation not mine. "Also are you okay that I stay here for Natsu?" I ask. I don't even know why I am asking for his permission.

Igneel smiles. "Of course. This was never going to be easy so anything to make Natsu feel more at ease the better."

Beside me I hear Natsu scoff. "Like you care" He mutters.

"I'm sorry?" Igneel asks.

"I said like you care old man." Natsu says glaring at Igneel with almost pure hatred.

Igneel takes a deep breath. "Believe it or not Natsu I do care about you. That is why I left in the first place." Both Natsu and I look at him with disbelief.

"I was being threatened. As Natsu knows I run my own company selling coal among other more...particular things, and sometimes I had some very difficult clients. I would get robbed, beaten, you name it. I just told you, Natsu, that it was just an accident every time. After a while, I started getting threats. Normally this wouldn't bother me but they started to threaten you and say that they would kill you if I did say anything to the police. So in order to protect you, I had to disappear off the earth. You were not down as my legal son by this point so there was no connection to you. I know that I should have done things in a different way but I had no other choice. I needed to save you and for that to happen I had to disappear. To everyone that needed to know I was gone." Igneel leant forward looking directly at Natsu. "I thought about you every day. Every single day. I thought about how you were going to survive. How would you live by yourself. Were you okay? Then years later I saw you on TV. You were in this band living an amazing life. A life free of everything that was to do with me and my own troubles. For that I don't feel sorry for what I did but for the rest I feel beyond guilty. I know that you hate me now Natsu but I want a chance to part today as father and son like we always were meant to. I understand if you never want to see me again. But I thought that you should know that I followed you. I bought all of your albums, I listened to every interview you did. To anyone I looked like a crazed stalker. To me I was an immensely proud parent who's child had started this most amazing journey despite what he had to go through at a young age. I tried to get in contact with you but I didn't know how or my past would suddenly come up to haunt me again. This time I know that my past is gone. I have nothing left now except for you to know that I still care and that I was looking for you. If you need proof.." He pulls out a small book out of his jacket pocket. "Read this."

Natsu leans over slowly and opens the book. It was a diary. On each page was an interview, a quote that Natsu had said, tiny pictures of photo shoots that he had done, tour dates, everything about Natsu. Natsu just stares at the book for a while and slowly puts it down.

"I needed you." He whispered "You could have just told me and I would have helped. I would have run with you. Done anything but this." His voice was starting to get louder and louder as he carried on. "I started this band to look for you Igneel. Not because I wanted to do music for my career. I did this all for you thinking that if I got successful enough you would see me and know that I am okay."

"And I have. I have never been more proud of you"

"But I suffered so much from the moment that you left. I was almost kicked out of the apartment multiple times because of rent problems, I almost had to go hospital for malnutrition until I knew how to cook properly! If it wasn't for Gray finding out that you had gone and his mum teaching me how to live like an adult and helping me out I would be dead! Because of you!"

Tears start falling down Natsu's face as he stands up pointing between Igneel and the floor to get his point across. Igneel just sat there in a mixture of sadness, pity and shock.

"You really fucked up Igneel! If you were still here, yeah, I probably would not be in a successful band right now. I probably would not have met Lucy but most of all, I would not have gone through all of the shit that I did! I could have lived a normal life instead of working from a young age while trying to study and looking after a house! I would have had a life! I would have had friends! Maybe even better, I would not have needed someone to talk to when I almost got forced into a marriage because I knocked up my ex-girlfriend, who then proceeded to have a miscarriage, so we called the whole thing off and split up! Where the fuck were you for that Igneel! You were meant to be my Dad! You promised me many years ago that no one was going to hurt me anymore. You were going to be the parent I craved for! I needed you so much since you left you have no idea!"

Igneel stares back at Natsu with utter shock. "Wow." He said rubbing his face in my hands.

"After all of these years, that is all you have to say about the fuck up that is my life since you left!" Natsu shouts.

Igneel shakes his head. "I am..so…so….sorry Natsu. I never….I never thought that life for you would be this difficult when I left. You were very mature for a young boy so I thought that you would be okay living by yourself. Honestly I thought that I was only going to be for a short period of time away. I never envisioned that I would be away for this long, and for that I am so sorry. If I knew that you were in that much trouble, I would have risked my life to see you sooner"

I'm just sitting there stunned. Natsu and Igneel are currently having a glaring contest. Natsu's look is furious while Igneel's is one of despair. "I have no idea how I can make this up to you Natsu, but I will make sure that I will do what I can until I do."

"You can't make it up to me. The damage has been done." Natsu says quietly while he sits down back next to me.

"Can I at least try and get to know you?" Igneel asks.

Natsu looks at me and I nod at him smiling. This is his opportunity to get things right with his father. "I'm just going to go to the kitchen and make some coffee." As I get up to leave, Natsu looks at me scared about me leaving but I leave him with a peck on the cheek and that seems to calm him down slightly while I leave.

I stand in the kitchen making some coffee while I listen to Natsu and Igneel's conversation hoping that Natsu is not getting riled up.

"That is a great girl you have there Natsu" Igneel says causing me to blush. "Not many girls would do this"

"Yeah she is." I can hear Natsu's voice lighten at the sound of me and my heart flutters.

"Do you love her?" He asks

"Very much so." He answer after a pause.

"I'm glad that you are happy Natsu." I hear Igneel say.

"Thank you" Natsu says.

"So…" Natsu starts "What do you want to know?"

* * *

Well that's a lot going on there! Igneel has now met up with Natsu properly! Do you think that this was okay? Do you think that Natsu should have even talked to Igneel after the night before? Please let me know! I was hoping for more than one comment at Igneel's appearance two chapters ago since I mentioned in The Mages that he was missing so now I'm hoping for two comments for this chapter atleast lol!

Please comment, favourite, follow etc still! Us authors need to know that you all enjoy what you are reading! Even a small 'I like it' will do the trick! :P If you didn't like it please let me know what you didn't like about it and I will try and change it in the next couple of chapters!

Usual: I own nothing to do with Fairy Tail - Mashima-sensei is God when it comes to Fairy Tail and owns all rights!


	8. Chapter 8

Igneel, Natsu and I carry on talking late into the night. Eventually Igneel looks at his watch.

"I'm sorry. I need to go. I've recently found myself another job and I need to get up early in the morning."

Natsu nods his head. "What do you do now?" He asks

"I work for a detective agency. They were actually the company who helped me get away at the time so I figured that I would help them out in return. It turns out that I work with your band mate Gajeel's dad. That's how I managed to find out where you were"

Natsu just nods.

"I already told him what happened and he understood so he got Gajeel to bring up in conversation where you were the other night. Don't blame Gajeel for this." He almost pleads.

Natsu stares blankly at Igneel for a while and eventually a small smile appears on his lips. "I'm not mad at him Igneel. I'm…..glad that you found me."

Igneel smiles and pulls out a hand knowing that the conversation is coming to an end. Natsu shakily takes it and does something that shocks both myself and Igneel.

Natsu pulls on Igneels hand and bring him closer and hugs him. I can see Igneel's face processing what is happening and he turns to look up at me as if to ask what to do.

I don't realise it until I feel something wet on my shirt, but I am crying. Silent tears are falling watching this amazing embrace. Especially after what happened previously.

I watch as Igneel wraps his arms around Natsu and sobs into his shirt.

"To me Natsu, you are my son. Whether you love me or hate me, I will always love you no matter what."

I see Natsu's muscles tightened slightly in his hold around Igneel as I just catch him whispering into Igneel's ear.

"I know you do….Dad"

We all stand there for about five minutes just taking in what has happened. Soon after, Natsu and Igneel break fro their hug and he leaves, leaving his number with us both and promising to see Natsu more.

I stand there in silence as Natsu closes the door slowly, his head facing down.

"Are you okay?" I ask

Natsu turns to look at me and slowly walks over and envelopes me in a hug. His head in the crook of my neck.

He takes a deep breathe out. "I think so"

I hug him tighter. "I am so proud of you Natsu"

He squeezes me in return. "Thank you for being there with me."

"Anytime. I'm glad that I could help out where I could"

Natsu moves away from me and looks me in the eyes, his arms still around me waist. "I really don't know what I would do without you Lucy Heartfilia" With that he kisses me hard on the lips and I kiss him back with the same amount of force throwing all of the love that I feel for this man into it. I am so glad that I was there for him today. I know that I helped him and I am glad that he has now come to terms with what has happened.

Natsu's arms start to roam my body as we mould ourselves further into the kiss. One hand is moving up towards my neck, while the other is moving further down to cup my bottom. Wow this boy works fast. I don't think it would really be appropriate to have sex right now since Natsu is not exactly emotionally stable, but I know that right now he is riding off his needs and his actions, so I carry on.

He moves his head to my neck kissing me on my cheek and nibbling my ear along the way. The lower he goes to my neck, I move my head to give him more access and moan as I revel in this amazing feeling he always gives me.

"I love you Luce." He murmurs in my neck making me moan more as he reaches that one spot near the back of my neck that causes me to turn to putty in his hands. "I need you"

Who am I to deny this wonderful man! I manoeuvre my hands to the hem of his shirt and slowly bring it up over his hands so that the shirt falls gracefully off him and down his back to land on the floor while my hands stay on his front and fondle down over his glorious 6-pack and down his behind to work on his trousers.

Before I even get a chance, Natsu turns me around, still attacking my neck, my eyes still closed from the contact. I feel his hands work fast as I am suddenly topless, my t-shirt and bra immediately discarded on the floor somewhere, while he turns me back around to push me so that my back is pressed against one of the walls of my livingroom. I continue to moan as one of his hands is still on my bum while the other is cupping my breast, his thumb is rolling around my nipple playfully. I move my head even further back enjoying the feel of everything that he is doing to me causing my back to arch so my breast is even further in Natsu's hand.

Suddenly we are on the move again as I feel Natsu grab his hand from my bum to my face and he pulls my head down to kiss him. As our tongues entwine, his hand is removed from my breast and I am somehow moved so that my knees buckle and we are on the floor with me on the bottom. The feel of the carpet on my back is fantastic and only slightly smarts when Natsu straddles me after removing his trousers and boxers in one hit and starts to move his hips. I enjoy the feel of him straddling me and grinding against me as his hands start to move to my waist band. Slowly he starts to undo my trousers and they are off within seconds, along with my underwear. Wow this boy DOES work fast.

We are slaves to passion as Natsu enters me and we are lost in our own world. We make love all through the night, moving from surface to surface. We eventually end up on the bed for our final act of the night and we both are shattered. Despite the situation, I love Natsu's way of dealing with things sometimes.

We are both lying in bed at the moment. Natsu is lying on his front, his hands tucked under the pillow and the covers just covering his back side, while I am lying propped up by my elbow next to him, running a hand slowly up and down his back, the covers just covering my breasts.

Natsu hums "Hmmmm.. That feels good"

I smile "I'm glad you like it"

"That was amazing. We need to do that again some time"

I smirk "I'll pencil you in"

"This will definitely be happening again when you guys get back from tour" He chuckles to himself.

I suddenly stop my hand movements and Natsu looks up to me. "What's wrong?" he asks

I shake my head "Sorry. I forgot I still have another tour to go on" I chuckle to myself. Crap!

Natsu turns onto his side and grabs the hand that was rubbing his back and entwined our fingers together.

"Don't worry. It's only 6 months. Like I said before, we will see each other during that time." He leans forward as if you whisper to me "And i intend to make sure that we do something like this when I do see you"

I smirk "I hope you do" I tease.

I look over Natsu's shoulder and see the alarm telling me it's 2 am. "It's late. We need to sleep"

Natsu yawns as if on cue. "Good idea."

He kisses me "Seriously. Thank you again for today. I don't know what I would have done without you today"

"If I get rewards like that, then it is definitely my pleasure" I smile while Natsu laughs. "Seriously. I'll always be there for you Natsu."

"I love you Luce"

"Love you too. Night" We kiss and get settled into bed.

We both turn off the lights on the side tables and we snuggle down into the bed, Natsu wrapping his arms around me, while my back faces his.

I breathe a deep sigh as I settle myself into bed. Today has been very eventful…and something sinister tugs inside me telling me that there is more like this to come.

The thought unsettles me as I try to go to sleep with Natsu gently snoring in my ear.

* * *

Yay chapter 8 is here! im so sorry I am late with this chapter but it is finally here! Hope you like it!

I also got comments for my last chapter so thank you so much for those! I hope you like this chapter!

Please dont forget to comment, follow, favourite etc! And thanks to you all for your amazing support!


	9. Chapter 9

I wish i didn't have to leave this morning. It's been a week since Natsu and Igneel started talking without me there and they are now on really good talking terms! They speak atleast once every two days since Igneel is always busy with his new job, but it is nice to see that Natsu is now relaxed and happier than before. Seeing Igneel and actually speaking to him, has taken a massive weight off Natsu's shoulders and it definitely shows in how he is now. He is now more upbeat and writing a lot more music than before!

I roll over in my bed to see Natsu quietly snoring next to me. Well….I would say quietly, it is actually quite loud but I am very much used to it by now. I lie there for a few minutes and appreciate the sight I have right now. In a few hours, I will be back on the tour bus with Levy, Erza and Juvia for our 6 month album tour! As much as I have always wanted to have the success with the band that we have at the moment and go out on our first album tour, I really don't like the idea of leaving Natsu and the boys behind. I know that they are leaving in a week's time to go on their own tour but it's still the novelty of not sharing a bed with him every day.

Ever since his first encounter with Igneel, Natsu has not left my side. I don't think he has even stayed at his own house since we came back from tour! He has always stayed at mine. To be honest, I quite like it. I probably wouldn't admit it to him yet, but I think that sharing a bed with him on tour, seeing him every day for 3 months straight and then seeing him for another month at home every day, sharing my bed here has made me want to ask Natsu to move in with me! It's not like I am going too fast with this. Gray and Juvia have already moved in with each other and are engaged! I have no reason to doubt myself that it is fast. Them two are the living embodiment of the phrase "if it's right, then don't let go".

Last night we all went to Gray and Juvia's place to discuss wedding planning. It was quite nice to go through it with them both since as it turns out, both of their parents are no longer alive, so we are the closest thing to family to help them sort out the wedding. The girls and I spent hours last night discussing venues, colour schemes, favours, themes, music and entertainment at the reception while the boys just talked about getting Gray paralytic on the stag night - typical! Once we all got over the original wedding talk, we all sat down to a few beers, wished each other well on the tours and the boys promised that as soon as their 3 month tour was finished, they would come and see us as much as possible and just had a few laughs. The night was perfect!

I feel two warm arms grab me and pull me towards the hot god that is supposed to be asleep right now, snapping me out of my thoughts of last night. Natsu had had a few too many to drink last night and decided that it was a good idea to challenge Gray, Gajeel and Jellal to an arm wrestling match. We all joined in eventually, ending up with Erza somehow beating us all and shattering all of the boy's pride except from Jellal who claimed that he let her win, no matter how much we protested. It was very funny getting him into bed last night but I am sure that he will pay for it today. Serves him right! He didn't even let me win on the arm wrestling match we had!

As I snuggle into Natsu's warm embrace he lets out a small moan "Morning"

I giggle "Morning. How's your head?" I say giving his forehead a small kiss causing him to winch at the contact.

"Not good. But I'll live I'm sure"

I laugh lightly "So you should and serves you right. You seem to have a habit of drinking too much Mr Dragneel. I think being away from you for 6 months might help your liver a little bit"

He smiles "Nah. I'm actually worse with just the boys when I go out. I can take a lot more than that and still remember the night. It's just the hangover I don't like. The dizziness when being really drunk reminds me when I get sick on transportation and it makes me feel worse in the morning because of it. Otherwise I would be fine."

"Awww" I say trying to go for fake sympathy. I kiss him on the lips. "Does that make you feel better?" I ask smirking.

He smirks back "Why yes. I believe that more of that should cure my hangover completely"

I giggle. I kiss him again but this time we deepen the kiss. Natsu pulls away quickly making me groan at his missing lips from mine.

He looks me directly in the eyes. "I know that you and I are going away and not seeing each other for 6 months, but I wanted to let to you know that this is not goodbye sex. This is 'until next time when I see you on tour' sex.

I giggle "I think I like that" I lean in to kiss him but I stop feeling his hand cup my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb while staring at me as if I am the last thing that he is ever going to see.

"What's wrong?" I ask after a while softly.

He shakes his head slowly. "Nothing. I'm just so proud of you" I smile "Plus I am committing this moment to memory for tonight when you are gone" He looks down at my naked chest and smirks. I realise what he meant by that and lightly smack him on the arm.

"Perv!" I shout out shocked. He just laughs and pulls me in for a big kiss.

He separate again in the midst of making out, all hot and bothered. "I love you Lucy Heartfilia. I always will"

"I love you too Natsu Dragneel."

A few hours later, Natsu and I are walking hand in hand to the front of my flat with all of my equipment in my hands. Natsu agreed to wait until we left safely before he went back to his place. Honestly, we have not left each other's side all morning. It took me literally fighting and rolling out of bed 2 hours before they were picking me up to get myself ready to go, making sure that I am fully packed and had everything that I needed.

It wasn't long before the bus turned up to pick me up. This one looked like the same company we went with last night so I'm hoping that it looks the same on the inside. Natsu and I walk onto the bus and we are greeted with Levy, Juvia and Erza already on the bus! We both give all of the girls a hug and after settling my bag onto one of the sofas, I drag Natsu outside to say good bye properly.

I grab him into a tight hug as we both stand outside the bus who is waiting for me to board so we can head off. As much as I was looking forward to this moment, now that it's here I really don't want to go. I try and hold the tears that are threatening to pour from my eyes as I realise how much I am going to miss this man.

"I have something for you" Natsu says when I pull my face away from his chest. He lets me go and pulls out a small black box. Oh no! Don't tell me it's what I think it is!

"It's not what you think" Natsu quickly says. He opens up the small black box and a small silver chain with a pink dragon presents itself to me.

"Think of it as a promise necklace. I have one too" He says pulling out a golden chain from under his white scarf with a small golden star pendant on it. "So we are always with each other while we are apart" I smile and almost let the tears fall.

"Thank you" I say as he pulls the necklace out of the box and puts it on me. It fit perfectly on me! "I am never taking this off!" I say grabbing him in a hug and kissing me.

He laughs. "Well if that's what a necklace gets me…" He starts. I pull away and look at him in confusion grabbing the dragon pendant to feel it. He goes into his other pocket and pulls out another small black box. This one definitely does not look like jewellery this time. He opens it and looks at me nervously.

"I know that you and I are on a second chance at the moment, but I have been thinking that since we've met each other, we have not spent much time apart…..and I like that. In fact I love that I spend so much time with you and I never want that to end. Now I'm not expecting an answer but….. will you move in with me when the tour is over?" I look down and I see Natsu holding a key in his hand. I look at him again in shock!

"If you want it…. this is a key to my place. It's my spare copy so you are welcome to use it at any time. I know that you are going away now, but I was thinking that if you want it, I'll hold onto it until you get back…"

He doesn't need to say any more about the subject. I grab him once more dragging him in a hard kiss and hugging him so my head is next to his ear. "Try and stop me Dragneel" I say smiling brightly when I pull back so he can see my face. He grins his oh so delicious smile and hugs me tightly again.

"Oi Lucy! We need to go! We need to be at the first venue in a few hours and have a meeting with Mira!" I hear Erza shout causing us to snap out of our little moment. We are both still in each other's arms and I give him one last kiss and hug so I can savour the moment.

I turn and start making my way onto the bus "I love you. Be good! I'll call you tonight when we get there and we've had the meeting. Don't try and have too many fights while I'm gone!" I shout as I make my way onto the bus.

"Love you too Luce. See you soon!" I hear Natsu shout out. I take a place on a sofa where I can watch Natsu as the bus moves away after putting my stuff onto the luggage section. I blow him a kiss and wave along with the girls while Natsu is waving back at us as we leave for tour.

I turn around and sit myself on my seat and then it happens. The threatening tears decide to cascade down my face as the prospect of leaving Natsu for 6 months has hit me full on. It's not in the works. It's actually happening now!

Erza pulls me in for a hug. "Don't cry. You'll see him soon. We all know how you feel"

Juvia and Levy stand up and pull me into a group hug as my tears continue to fall. We break apart after a few minutes. "Right. Enough of that. We are on our own tour people! We need the bubbly!" Levy shouts out, running to the fridge in the kitchen section that I have yet to explore and pulls out big bottle of champagne and 4 glasses! When did they prepare this?

Levy hands me a glass while the others are handed out. "To our first album tour. We've done it girls!" I shout and we all squeal in delight and clink our glasses together, letting the champagne take off the initial nerves of the travelling.

"Let's go exploring!" Juvia shouts and we all make our way, champagne glasses and bottle in tow to have a look around the tour bus. It's kitted out exactly like the last bus and of course since I am the last one, I have the last bunk which happens to me nearest to the toilet.

The girls laugh when I see where I'm sleeping and I place my bag on the bed. "Cheers girls. Love you too!" I joke making then all laugh with me. I don't know whether it is the champagne kicking in or if it's the emotions running through me right now, but I grab the girls again for a large group hug.

"I love you guys and I am so proud of you all"

"Aww we love you too! Let's make this tour the most rememberable yet!" Levy shouts out and we clink glasses again before taking a sip of champagne.

I know that I don't have Natsu with me, but I know that this tour is going to be just that!"

* * *

The girls are finally off on tour! What do you all think of Natsu's gift/s for Lucy? Is it too soon for her to move in with Natsu? Let me know!

Please don't forget to comment, favourite, follow, PM me or do them all! I am loving the response that I am getting so far and I hope that all of you amazing followers keep it up because this story has just got started!

Keep a look out for next week's chapter!

love to all!

mooney-996 xx

p.s. Hiro Mashima is an absolute genius! For those who have read the latest manga chapter, I just want to say... the wait was extremely worth it! Did any of you see that coming?

Usual disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Fairy Tail, I am just a massive fan!


	10. Chapter 10

The first two weeks of the tour have flown by! Mira was not wrong when she said that we would be incredibly busy! Every night the four of us make sure that we have called the boys who are having a great time themselves on their own three month tour and we stay up either chatting or writing some more songs. The songs have got quite depressing at the moment but I guess that it is understandable. We all miss the boys very much and miss sharing a tour bus with them most days of the week.

Sometimes it is nice however when we want to slob out in our pyjamas or go to rehearsals in a onesy just for a laugh. It's also nice just for some girly chats about boys and shopping. We were always on edge when talking about the boys or any boys in general around them since they would get jealous very quickly.

Most of the time at the moment, the focus of our talks has been about Juvia and Gray getting married. The poor girl is lost without her 'Gray-sama' there every day so the wedding planning is getting her through it all. They both decided to get married as soon as they are both back home so most of the planning will be done by either them or us. Somehow I guess it will be more of the latter since I can't see Natsu, Gajeel or Jellal opening a wedding magazine or going to bridal fayres anytime soon.

Being famous and engaged does have it's perks though. Since Juvia and Gray are members of very popular bands at the moment, every company that could be related to weddings has sent her free samples, asked her to wear their dress on her day and most magazines have tried to get coverage of the plans and asked permission to write an article of the day! The poor girl is in over her head! It probably does not help that we found a recent interview with the boys in a local magazine where Gray stated that he was leaving Juvia to it with the wedding plans since they are both busy. Actually that couldn't be farther from the truth since Gray is calling Juvia every night trying to sort out details of their up coming wedding and make all of the companies involved sign a 'Non-Disclosure Agreement' so they will not be able to blab to the press about what is already booked. Poor Makarov and Mira-Jane are apparently up to their eyeballs in paperwork and legal documents trying to keep things quiet!

I have kept very much in contact with Natsu every night trying to get updates on how their tour is going in comparison to ours and to get any last minute tips. He has been surprisingly helpful despite thinking that he had already told me all of the tips that I would need. I miss him terribly but I'm glad that two weeks apart has not damaged our relationship like I thought it would so far. Natsu has even kept in contact with Igneel! Apparently Igneel comes with them to most of the tour dates and meets them all backstage afterwards. It makes me so happy that they have managed to rekindle their relationship after such a sour start.

I wouldn't say that all of our relationships are perfect at the moment however. Despite the wedding planning, I have been on the receiving end of Gray and Juvia's multiple arguments over the smallest things and it's sad to say that Jellal and Erza are apparently the same. Whenever I'm on the phone to Natsu, I can either hear Jellal and/or Gray screaming from Natsu's end of the phone or he can hear Erza and/or Juvia screaming from mine. I guess it's just the stress getting to us all now that things are official. I'm lucky that Natsu and I have not had that yet. Don't get me wrong, all couples fight but not as bad as those four. I guess Juvia and Gray's arguments are justified because they miss each other and under a lot of stress with the wedding planning, but the arguments between Jellal and Erza are getting me worried. The other night I had to stop my conversation with Natsu because Erza came into the back of the tour bus where I was talking to Natsu sobbing. It turned out that Jellal had apparently told Erza that an old friend of his was in town and he was seeing her the next day and he was being vague on the details of who she was. Understandable I know, but it turned out the girl was someone who helped out of previous tours and Erza took it the wrong way. I know that those two are perfect for each other but at this rate….I don't see them being together for long.

We all wake up this morning not feeling ourselves. Both Juvia and Erza kept Levy and myself up all night with their arguments over the phone so no one really is in the mood for talking. We are coming up to our third week of the tour and the girls are already starting to stress me out! Normally it gets like that near the end when we have been on the road for months in a tiny car with all of our equipment for hours on end. We all sit at the breakfast bar in silence. Levy has somehow managed to fall asleep with her head in her hands resting on the table, while Juvia and Erza have been staring at their breakfast in silence like it is showing a film that we can't see.

Mira-Jane breaks the silence walking through the bus with a sigh.

"Morning girls" She says grabbing the coffee pot and making herself a large cup.

We all groan a morning to her in response.

"Now come on girls. I know that this is tough on you all and you're tired from the loud noises last night" Both Juvia and Erza blush bright red and face their heads down knowing full well who she is referring to, "but I need you all to perk up. I can not have my girls in the dumps for the entire tour because of some silly boys. This is not like you all at all! I have managed to get your morning free so you all can relax. Down the road from where we are going is a spa and since you all look a little stressed, I have book you four a treatment morning. You all will have a facial, a massage and then a hot tub relaxation session." She finishes with a wide grin on her face. We all look at each other in glee. A spa morning!?

"That's amazing!" I shout out in response

"Thank you so much!" Juvia shouts out, the redness on her face forgotten.

Levy decides to wake up at this point "Huh? What's happening?"

"We going to a spa this morning!" I say causing Levy to beam.

"Wait…"Erza starts causing our moods to stifle a little. "What's the catch?"

Mira-Jane looks affronted. "No catch. You still have to do your phone interview and your set tonight. I just knew that you all needed a pick-me-up. You all were so excited when we first thing started on this tour and now…..you're not anymore. It's like you don't want to be here anymore. You all have worked so hard to get here so I am not going to stand by and let you all be miserable for the next five and a half months!"

"Your right. We're sorry Mira-Jane. There is just a lot going on at the moment" Erza explains

Mira-Jane smiles "It's okay. I understand. I was like that when I first thing started going on tours for my work. My husband and I would always be shouting at each other every night over the smallest thing, when infact it was that we missed each other and just didn't tell anyone. He is a very proud man so he wouldn't admit it to me, which made things harder. So believe me I do understand."

We all smile "So are you happy now?"

Mira-Jane nods. "Absolutely. We have been married for only a few years but we have never been happier when we finally decided to talk small situations out and admit our feelings to each other. That way nothing is built up and you are less stressed as a result."

"We will be arriving at our destination in thirty minutes" We hear over the bus intercom, making us all cheer out loud.

We arrive there in no time and while the crew team are setting our stage for tonight, we are sent about five buildings down the road to a spa centre called 'Dr Polyuiscas'. We are welcomed in by an older looking lady with pink hair in a bun with pins in it to separate rooms. I am in the room with a small young girl with long blue hair in pig tails. She tells me that her name is Wendy and that she is trainee there and would she be okay with practicing on me. I tell her it's okay and we both tell each other stories while she puts on my facial and massages my back. By the time she is finished, I feel so relaxed. I promise her that she can come backstage tonight as a thank you, which apparently Mira-Jane has already offered her. I wish her well and make my way to a small swimming pool that has jets underneath the water on it and join the girls including Mira-Jane in the tub.

"Hey girls"

"Hey!" They chorus back to me

"How was your facials and massage?" I ask

I get a chorus of 'great', 'wonderful' and 'relaxing' in response.

"So are you all feeling relaxed?" asks Mira-Jane

We all nod in response except Erza who is once again back to her glum look.

"What's wrong Erza?" I ask. I guess the only way to sort out her mood is to talk to her.

"Jellal is having doubts about our relationship." We all look at her wide eyed

"Is that why you both have been fighting so much?" Levy asks

Erza nods. "He told me last night that he doesn't want to be with me if all we do is fight. He told me that he doesn't feel like he is giving me the relationship that I apparently deserve"

"I'm so sorry Erza" I say to her

"What did you tell him?" Juvia asks

"I told him that of course he is giving me the relationship I deserve. I'm with him because I want to be with him. He thinks that he did something awful by letting us go on so long without being official and he is kicking himself now that he can't give me the relationship that you all had while we were on tour together"

Mira-Jane sighs "I think what you need to do is to talk to him face to face. Not over the phone. I spoke to Makarov tonight and apparently the boys have set up a surprise for your tour date tomorrow at our next venue, so wait for that to happen and then talk to him afterwards. But keep it a secret. I wasn't supposed to tell you about it"

She smiles while we all look surprised.

A surprise for us?

I wonder what it could be?

* * *

what do you think it could be? Let me know! Dont forget to comment, follow, favourite or PM with your ideas!

Thank you all for still following this! I was planning on making Mira-Jane maried to Laxus but I realised that i couldn't because he was with Lucy in the first book (which Im sure all of you already knew because you all had read the first book before reading this :P) Oh well. That's the fun of writing a sequel!

Sorry this chapter is a short one, the next one will be longer I promise!

Love to all! mooney-996 x


End file.
